Christopher James Miller
|birthplace = Russellville, Kentucky, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = René Picard }} Christopher James Miller is the actor who played René Picard in the film . The role was originated by David Tristan Birkin in the episode . Miller had previously appeared in an episode of the science fiction television series seaQuest DSV along with fellow Star Trek alumni William Shatner and Richard Herd in which Miller played Shatner's son. He also guest-starred on Evening Shade and Maybe This Time. With a growing interest in makeup and special effects, Miller began working with Emmy Award winning makeup artist Dean C. Jones at American Makeup and FX on such films as Roman and Night of the Living Dead 3D. Miller also contributed special makeup effects for the TV shows Over There and Dexter. In 2006, Miller started Razorwire Pictures, a film production company specializing in horror films and animation. Miller has since written, directed and provided the musical scores for numerous features and short films. Miller started doing extensive stop-motion animation work for the 2008 children's variety show Polyphony, which was an official selection at the Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival. His other animated shorts can be found on the Bizarre Cartoons and Avant-garde animation DVD compilations. In 2009, Miller released The Mondo Splatter Collection, a DVD containing his first three feature films, Marblehead, October Nightmare and Carrion. In 2009, Miller directed the horror-musical Ironhorse, starring Eric Lutes, adult film star Brittany O'Neil, and Carl Crew (Blood Diner). Horror website Cinemaglob praised the film, comparing it to Eraserhead and Forbidden Zone due to its grainy black and white visuals, and surrealistic elements. Most of the music from the soundtrack was released on CD by Miller under the pseudonym Krzysztof Muller. In 2010, Miller received two Pixie awards from the American Pixel Academy for his work in stop motion animation. In 2011, he received two Empixx awards in the animation category for his short films The Lightbulb Factory and Crawfish. '' Also in 2011, Miller directed various interview specials and promos for Hart D. Fisher's American Horrors channel on FilmOn.com. Miller also did some editing work and designed the stop motion title sequence for the feature film Toolbox Murders 2 AKA ''Coffin Baby. That same year he also co-wrote the screenplays to the Christian dramas, Lukewarm, which stars John Schneider, Bill Cobbs and Jenna von Oÿ, and Online which were distributed by Image Entertainment. Both movies received positive reviews from the Dove Foundation. In 2012, Miller completed The Second Self, starring Kyle Morris (2012: Ice Age) completing a short film trilogy based on his dreams that began with Crawfish and Tioga. The three shorts appear together on the DVD compilation The Second Self ...and Other Stories. Critics have compared Chris J. Miller's films to the early works of such directors as David Lynch, Terry Gilliam, David Cronenberg, Jan Švankmajer, Ed Wood and John Waters. In 2013 Miller completed the post-apocalyptic feature 2035: Forbidden Dimensions which was an official selection at The New Orleans Horror film festival. In 2014, ITN Entertainment picked up 2035: Forbidden Dimensions for worldwide distribution and a special screening was held at San Diego Comic Con. Critical reviews from horror websites Dread Central and Horror News praised the film's 80's VHS style homages, practical makeup effects and psychedelic overtones. Miller also worked on various projects for independent movie company The Asylum as an art director for the films The Coed and the Zombie Stoner and the Christmas special Santa Claws. He also did special makeup effects for Sharknado 3. Miller is an avid collector of cult film memorabilia and provided rare deleted scenes and other bonus features for the 2016 Blu-ray release of Claudio Fragasso's Monster Dog. Most recently Miller finished Mortuary Massacre, a grindhouse horror anthology which was picked up for worldwide distribution by Wild Eye Releasing. Mortuary Massacre was an official selection at Fester: The Mindfuck Film Festival and premiered at the California Institute of Abnormalarts. According to his official facebook page, Miller was very sick during shooting, and in July of 2016, while doing the final edits on Mortuary Massacre Miller was diagnosed with stage 3 Hodgkin's Lymphoma. After completing his film he immediately went into chemotherapy. In April 2017 his cancer was in full remission. Miller is currently in the process of putting out a collection of his artwork entitled Chemobrain: The Art of Chris J. Miller. Miller is married to fellow animator and mortician Lydia Blaisdell-Miller. External links * * de:Christopher James Miller es:Christopher James Miller Category:Performers Category:Film performers